


Cusp of Kyuubi

by Kindassunshine



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Constellations, Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship, keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindassunshine/pseuds/Kindassunshine
Summary: ‘Can I kiss you?’ Hashirama murmured shifting closer so that they lay head to toe in the darkness.‘Why do you always ask?’ Madara snorted leaning in until their lips touched.A short scene between our two favourite Founders.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive the title it make me laugh :)
> 
> Enjoy!

‘You’re late,’ the dark haired man grunted as Hashirama tapped into sight. He’d been reading in the cool darkness of the forest and as he looked up at Hashirama his eyes shifted from red back to black.   
‘But I’ve bought you a present!’ Hashirama grinned proffering the bottle of sake, ‘it’s a secret recipe.’ He winked when Madara frowned at him. His features were only just discernible in the muted light – it was the dark of the moon and their designated meeting time.   
‘You’re lively this evening,’ Madara murmured, taking the clay bottle into his two hands and creating the tiniest flame to warm it. With his face lit from underneath, Madara looked a ghost form a play.   
‘We just got a big contract,’ Hashirama confessed grinning.   
‘Ah that’s strange, so did we,’ Madara chuckled, pouring neatly into the two cups Hashirama had produced from his sleeve.   
‘Ah, I thought so,’ Hashirama murmured, drinking first as the other watched him; ‘I’m going to ask you again if you’d reconsider.’  
‘I’ve given you my answer,’ Madara muttered sipping too. He’d didn’t even sound angry anymore, Hashirama thought sadly, just resigned to their fate. Hashirama sighed leaning back on his hands and staring up at the patch of sky above them. The constellation of the Nine Tails was always foremost at this time of year.   
‘It’s your birthday soon isn’t it?’ Hashirama asked remembering. The other raised his eyebrows at the sudden change of subject and Hashirama pointed above then. Madara looked too.   
‘You’re right,’ he agreed after moment’s contemplation.   
‘How old are you going to be?’ Hashirama questioned, although he thought he knew. They’d been born the same year after all.   
‘Twenty-six,’ Madara grunted taking another sip of his drink.   
‘Practically an old man,’ Hashirama chuckled sprawling out on the flat stone they sat on and Madara stretched out beside him. ‘Is your hair turning grey yet?’ he asked, pushing back the long black hair on the pretext of checking his hairline and was pleased when Madara didn’t instantly fend him off.   
He bore the petting patiently as Hashirama ran fingers through his hair, pressed his thumbs to the hollows of his cheeks, stroked his eyebrows.   
‘Can I kiss you?’ Hashirama murmured shifting closer so that they lay head to toe in the darkness.   
‘Why do you always ask?’ Madara snorted leaning in until their lips touched. Hashirama drank in the kiss.   
There was so much heat in him, Hashirama thought as Madara rolled them so they lay in a tangle of limbs Hashirama’s back against the cool stone. He gripped the other’s hips, felt the muscles of his thighs and squeezed his buttocks. Madara made a soft offended noise and Hashirama laughed in spite of himself.   
‘You’re so lovely,’ Madara murmured wistfully, touching him gently under the chin. Hashirama smiled in the darkness, enjoying Madara’s weight pressing on his waist. Perhaps he was wrong, he though as Madara began unfolding his robe, perhaps they were closer now than they’d ever been. They kissed again deeply and slow. He slipped his hand inside the loosened Uchiha robe to feel the warmth of Madara’s skin. Madara mouthed his neck one hand digging into his hair, biting hard enough to leave a kiss mark on his skin.   
‘Do you want to do that?’ Madara muttered into his ear, guiding Hashirama’s hand down between his buttocks. Hashirama instantly felt a wave of heat wash over him, blood roaring in his ears.  
‘You’re feeling generous this evening,’ Hashirama murmured, trying not to outright pant with excitement. Madara had permitted this intimacy precisely twice and both times had been unspeakably wonderful.   
‘Ah,’ he shrugged letting Hashirama sit up and rearrange them. He didn’t even complain when Hashirama pushed him forwards onto all fours, pushing his robes up around his waist.   
‘Can I take these off?’ he murmured amused to discover Madara still had his armoured plates strapped around his waist.   
‘The fastening’s at the back,’ Madara told him. Hashirama felt a ripple of chakra and knew Madara had activated his Sharingan.   
‘Are we alone?’ he asked softly easing the ceramic plates to the ground.   
‘Ah,’ Madara said again and Hashirama slipped his arms around his waist to loosen the front of his trousers. He touched Madara’s stomach first, the vulnerability of the other’s position not lost on him.   
‘I could kill you like this,’ he murmured into Madara’s long dark hair, tracing with his fingertip along the path a kunai would take to spill his guts.   
‘You want to fuck a corpse that badly?’ Madara murmured pushing back into Hashirama’s lap. He groaned softly gripping hard on Madara’s hips to gain control of himself. His hands were shaking as he pulled the fabric down Madara’s thighs.   
He fitted his hand around Madara’s cock making him exhale sharply. He hummed in his throat stroking slowly at first. His hips were shifting a little, up and down in time with each of Hashirama’s strokes. Hashirama sucked his finger, wishing he had something more effective. Madara stilled when he touched him, slipping his finger up and inside without too much difficulty.   
‘Does it hurt?’ he asked unnerved by the other’s silence.   
‘No,’ Madara exhaled heavily. Hashirama moved it back and forth a little, imagining what the heat of Madara’s body was going to feel like around his cock. He added another finger and then another relieved when Madara started rocking back onto his hand panting softly.   
‘You’re heart’s racing,’ he murmured, pressing his free hand to Madara’s chest pulling the other close into his body.   
‘So yours,’ Madara observed breathlessly. Hashirama kissed his neck, taking hold of his cock now and guiding it in up to the base. Madara gasped, folding forwards so that his forearms were planted on the stone beneath.  
‘Okay?’ Hashirama panted squeezing his hips.   
‘Fine,’ Madara grunted pushing his hips back a little making Hashirama’s eyes go unfocused for a moment.   
‘Ah, careful,’ he panted, gripping the rucked up fabric at the base Madara’s spine. He gave a soft laugh that Hashirama could feel to the tips of his fingers and toes. The heat was incredible, pressing into every inch of him so he could hardly think. His first thrust was shallow but became deeper and deeper until he could feel Madara infusing his palms and knees with charka to prevent him pressing him flat to the stone.   
‘I’m sorry,’ he gasped, easing off a little.   
‘It’s good,’ Madara murmured, ‘you feel good.’ Hashirama sat back on his heels pulling Madara with him so he remained fully impaled. He fitted his hand around the other’s cock stroking in time with his thrusts until Madara was squirming against him. He felt the climax plucking at his awareness a split second before Madara’s body clenched around his.   
For a moment Madara was limp, head rolled back on Hashirama’s shoulder, Sharingan flickering lazily. Then he shifted and Hashirama tipped him back onto all fours, trying and failing not to force him onto his stomach with the strength of each down thrust. He sank his face into Madara’s long hair inhaling the smell of him; the sweat from the nap of his neck, the earthiness of the forest, the smokiness of the battlefield and the coldness of the stars.   
He was paradise, Hashirama thought, a split second before his climax shivered through him. He gave a long, deep groan pushing deeply into the body beneath him.   
After a long moment he withdrew his softening cock from Madara’s body. He was shaking with excess adrenaline. Every sound magnified and even the hazy shadows of a moonless evening were sharper. Madara was shaking too he could see, as the other redressed quickly.   
‘It’s freezing,’ he murmured pulling his robe down of his armoured plates. Hashirama pulled him into a hug rubbing fiercely at his arms and back.   
‘I’m not a child,’ he grumbled wriggling loose after moment.  
‘I noticed,’ Hashirama retorted dryly and Madara gave a soft snort of amusement. ‘Thank you,’ he added resting his knuckles against the other’s cheek. Madara leaned into him for a brief moment then straightened sharply, eyes red and flickering. Hashirama turned slipping a kunai into his hand.   
‘It’s fine,’ Madara said after a moment, ‘just scouts but you’d better go – they’re Uchiha.’ Hashirama nodded, stretching out making his shoulder crack.  
‘Next month?’ he muttered and Madara nodded eyes still on the approaching scouts. Hashirama squeezed his shoulder and made for the denser area of trees.  
‘Don’t think it will save you,’ Madara said suddenly and Hashirama turned to look at him, his white skin and red eyes the only thing standing out in the darkness. ‘Don’t think I won’t try to kill you if I can.’ Hashirama smirked, stepping further back into the darkness.  
‘Same here, Uchiha.’


End file.
